


Rule #24

by simplyn2deep



Series: Danno's Rules [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danno's Rules, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This isn’t exactly the place I had in mind for the thing we had to do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule #24

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so my first attempt at McDanno smut

When Danny and Steve’s relationship first started they were like two horny teenagers and couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They were complete professionals on the job, but sometimes, usually after Steve stripped his shirt off and took a dive into the ocean, for whatever asinine reason and surfaced looking like some golden ocean God…well Danny couldn’t wait to pull Steve to the nearest secluded place and have his way with him.

 

This particular time, Steve had just finished working out. He strolled in from the in-office gym to the bull pen and looked every bit a sweaty God and Danny found it hard to concentrate on what Chin was talking about. Steve gave Danny a knowing smirk before walking into his office, closing the door and drawing the blinds. He changed his shirt and waited a bit before opening the blinds again. Danny pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a text message. **_24 ASAP D_**. Minutes later, Steve left his office and made his way towards the tech table where Chin and Danny were.

 

“Hey Danny, hate to tear you away from this, but we got a thing to do…” he motioned with his hand towards the exit.

 

Danny nodded his head and looked at Chin and asked, “Finish this later?” Chin nodded his head, “Thanks man, I owe you.” Danny replied as he walked off with Steve.

 

They left the bull pen and right down the hall. Before they made it out of the Palace, Steve had his hands on Danny and was tugging at his shirt. Danny pulled away, slightly swatting at Steve with his left hand while his right hand reached for the first door they passed. He twisted the knob, pushed the door open then grabbed Steve’s shirt, pulled him into the darkened room, and closed the door.  A motion sensor activated and the room the bathed in dim florescent lightening.

 

Danny leaned in and kissed Steve’s lips. He nipped, sucked and licked down his neck stopped to tug at Steve’s shirt as a sign that he wanted it off. Steve leaned back against the door and without much hesitation, tore the simple t-shirt rather than remove it.

 

“You are such an animal…” Danny said as he resumed kissing, licking, biting and sucking as much of Steve’s exposed body as he could. Steve moaned, groaned and his breath caught in his throat as Danny got to some of his more sensitive areas. They both knew that if they were to make too much noise, Chin would hear as the supply closet was across the hall from his office…and they would get caught. They had to be extra quiet.

 

A slight moan escaped Steve’s mouth as Danny’s hand traveled down his body and pushed his shorts down. They slid effortlessly to the floor and Steve’s throbbing erection sprang free from the material. Danny wrapped his hand around it and slowly began to pump. Steve couldn’t keep his orgasm suppressed so he moaned out loudly. Danny knew that Steve about to reach his peak and wanted to finish him off before things got any louder.

 

Danny leaned close to Steve’s ear, licked it and whispered, “Steven…I know you get off on possibly getting caught, but these are people we work with and I do not want to get caught.” his wrist and hand was still working Steve’s cock.

 

Steve’s breathing was ragged. His hand tightly gripped the shelving unit in front of him to steady his balance, “oh fuck Dan—ny…” he moaned again as his orgasm ripped through his body. Steady streams of warm sticky come spurted out coating Danny’s hand and dripping on to Steve’s shorts.

 

Danny continued to stroke Steve through his orgasm and waited for Steve’s breathing to even out. Steve reached behind Danny some paper towels to clean himself up, “This isn’t exactly the place I hand in mind for the thing we had to do.” He said with a raspy chuckle.

 

Danny smirked and took some of the paper towels to clean his hand, “any conceivable place, Babe.”

 

_Rule #24 "Doing a thing" means we're having hot, sweaty sex in any conceivable place we can._

**Author's Note:**

> I can only think of so many rules. [Please leave me some (aka prompts are nice)](http://writergurlscrn.livejournal.com/73095.html?thread=60039#t60039)


End file.
